Del terror al amor
by Natsuki Sora
Summary: Un dulce y tierno amor de un chico y un zombie :) (horror/gore/romance/sobrenatural) (ectofeature)
1. Chapter 1

_**bien les traigo un fic bien raro y si preguntan por el de A wanna die de porque no lo actualizo es porque me lo borraron y por eso ya no esta lo volveré a subir no se preocupen pero ahora les traigo este que esta basado en un anime que me gusta mucho y es el de sankarea todo va a estar narrado desde el POV de Spencer o de Billy depende el capitulo bien pues ya no los aburro.**_

_**como saben Dude that's my ghost no me pertenece y blhablabla **_

_**disfruten C: **_

* * *

Me he preguntado muchas veces como seria el mundo si hubiese un apocalipsis zombie seria tan poco realista como en las películas aunque sería perfecto que hubiera uno así podría conocer a una linda chica zombie, sería perfecto.

Todo el mundo piensa que soy una persona demasiado extraña solo porque me gustan las cosas de terror pero en realidad no me importa mucho, los únicos que no piensan de esa manera son mis amigos; Rajeev y Shanila estamos en la misma clase en 1° año del instituto Priston Hillman, es una escuela común y corriente que de mera casualidad se encuentra frente a el gran colegio para niños mimados Beverly Beverly, es un colegio solo para varones casi todos los alumnos de ese colegio son hijos de gente "importante" casi todos ellos son muy conocidos por ser buenos en algun deporte o por ser unos completos mujeriegos, bueno pero a acepción de un chico que no tengo idea de quién es, es muy extraño todos los días sin falta lo recogen a la misma hora en un auto muy lujoso el chico da algo de miedo debo admitirlo parece un fantasma tiene la piel demasiado pálida, su cabello es de un negro azabache y sus ojos son del mismo color, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien con ese extraño color de ojos bueno en realidad no es que me importe saber quién es el pero me intriga y parece ser alguien interesante, Ohh hablando del rey de roma allí está el subiendo en ese lujoso auto.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Porque hermana por favor hazlo por mí ¿puedes? – eh? Que será todo ese alboroto en el pasillo se parecen a las voces de Rajeev y Shanila

-¡Ya dije que no! – si son ellos ahora porque estarán peleando ojala no entren aquí – Spencer dile a Rajeev que me deje en paz – y para mi mala suerte si entraron

-¿Ahora porque están peleando?

-Quiere que me haga amiga de Lolo solo para que le hable bonito de él y así puedan salir.

-Rajeev sabes que eso es imposible ¿verdad?

-Claro que no si mi hermanita se hace su amiga

-Ya te dije que no me tienes harta nunca seria amiga de esa bruja – esos dos de verdad son una molestia cuando están peleando

-Bueno eso resuélvanlo ustedes yo me voy a casa

-Eh? Tan temprano Spencer

- Si tengo que alimentar a rea

-Bueno hasta mañana Spence~

Rea es mi gato, mi padre lo encontró cerca de un restaurant de comida japonesa supuso que solo tenía unos meses de haber nacido el día que lo encontró dijo que estaba llorando y también tenía una patita herida dijo que solo le daría un baño y lo curaría para después llevarlo a un refugio para animales pero su plan no salió muy bien nos encariñamos con el bueno yo más que mis padres y mi hermana, mi madre le dio un nombre demasiado extraño rea dijo que es un nombre japonés que significa raro y pues dijo que se parecía a mí que por eso debería llamarse así.

Eh? Que hace rea afuera – Rea – un auto viene muy rápido y… rea esta en medio del camino - ¡Reaaa! – no puede ser no se quito porque

-Lo siento Spencer no lo vi lo siento

-Rea no mueras

El conductor era mi vecino lo conocía de toda la vida no sabía qué hacer no podía pensar en nada, mi madre me dijo que lo sepultara en el jardín trasero porque no quería que enfrente de la casa hubiera una tumba "sería horrible daría escalofríos a cualquiera" ella dijo.

-Lo siento mucho hijo

-N-no te preocupes mamá

-Hermano no te pongas triste a cualquiera le hubiese pasado – mi hermana la que nunca quiso a rea estaba igual de triste que yo solo me dio un abrazo y se fue adentro porque había comenzado a llover.

Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado esto, mi gato que esta mañana estaba vivo ahora está muerto nunca imagine que sería tan triste, nadie debería morir, por eso ya sé que puedo hacer. Hace poco encontré en una biblioteca abandona un libro muy extraño pero parece más un cuaderno, estoy muy seguro de que esto explica una especie de magia de resurrección puede que no lo sea pero no perderé nada con intentarlo.

Fui directo a la biblioteca abandonada para no ser interrumpido porque nadie viene a este lugar debo admitir que es demasiado terrorífico quien en su sano juicio entraría aquí, amo a los zombies por eso si esto llegara a funcionar podría amar a un gato zombie.

Al segundo día apareció alguien frente a este lugar me sorprendió al principio me quede observando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso cuando esa persona se me hacia familiar pero ¿quién era?, solo camino hacia la puerta del lugar y se quedo de pie por unos segundos cuando de la nada solo

-¡NOOOOO! – no entiendo el porqué grito solo lo hiso y después comenzó a cantar de la nada de de admitir que de verdad me asusto que hiciera eso pero ¿quién será esa persona? De algún lugar la conozco pero de donde mejor me retiro de la ventana antes de que me vea y sigo con lo mío

Y así fue durante tres días seguidos siempre venia a gritar el mismo no aun no se de quien se trata pero deje de darle importancia hasta que en el cuarto día no dijo el mismo no de siempre

-Estoy harto de todo – eh parece ser un niño rico que no le gusta su vida – estoy harto de todo las clases de música, karate, esgrima, francés de todo estoy harto y sobretodo estoy harto de ese maldito tutor pervertido – ¡ehhhh! Dijo tutor pervertido, que acabo de escuchar que fue todo eso ¿tutor pervertido? ¿Abusara de él o tendrá una aventura con su madre? Qué demonios fue todo eso no puede ser cierto ¿pero quién es él? ahora que lo veo mejor él es al chico que siempre recogen en ese auto, como se llama sabía que había algo malo con el pero ahora que hago me quiero ir a casa pero tengo que esperar a que se valla, ¿cómo se llamara? todo esto es muy extraño dios que hare...

* * *

_**no olviden dejar un review son siempre aceptados C:**_


	2. ¿Quién es Baruch Cohen?

_**bueno no crei que alguien llegara a leer esto pero tubo un solo review y con eso me basta para seguir publicándolo bien ya saben DTMG! no me pertenece y ojala les juste no olviden que lo reviews son bien aceptados :)**_

POV Billy

Estaría mintiendo si digiera que soy feliz, sin embargo siempre he pensado que la gente esconde su dolor y sufrimiento detrás de una sonrisa.

Mi madre siempre ha tenido cierta obsesión por la perfección es por eso que me ha dicho que yo tengo que ser el hijo perfecto así que desde que soy pequeño he tenido que tomar clases de lo que fuera; francés, karate, natación, esgrima, piano, violín, canto y después de todas las clases tener tutoría privada para no dejar de ser el mejor de la clase, pero siempre he querido dejar de hacer todo eso y poder salir con mis amigos.

Aun recuerdo una vez cuando era niño una de las sirvientas me dio una rebanada de pastel antes de la comida al día siguiente mi madre la había despedido, al igual cuando encontré a ese pequeño cachorro en el jardín jamas lo volví a ver, nunca tuve muchos amigos siempre hacia lo posible por separarme de ellos hasta que de verdad me dejo tener uno, era una simple compañera de clase le tenía demasiado cariño, cuando iba a su casa era tan cálido estar en esa familia eran muy felices cuando decide contarle todo porque tenia demasiada confianza pero no resulto ser así.

Le conté sobre las clases de tutoría y sobre lo que me hacia ese tutor creí que guardaría el secreto pero no fue así le conto a toda la escuela, todo mundo se burlaba de mi, mi madre se entero de lo que paso me cambio de colegio y decidió hacer algo horrible. Decidí visitar a mi vieja amiga pero se habían mudado, me entere de que despidieron del trabajo a su padre y que tuvieron que mudarse, al principio no entendí lo que había pasado hasta que lo comprendí fe mi madre la que causo esto.

Las sirvientas siempre iban y venían todo el tiempo la única persona que estaba era mi padre pero siempre parecía que no era así me trataba como si no fuera su hijo me miraba con desprecio como si yo no fuera nada para él.

Quería dejar de tomar tantas clases por lo que decidí decirle a mi madre.

-M-madre me gustaría dejar de tomar tantas clases como tutorías

-Eh? No puedes si lo hicieras tus notas bajarían y ya no serias tan buen alumno

-Pero…

-Sin peros si quieres puedes dejar piano o violín pero a cambio de eso tomaras otra clase como alemán o clases de kendo tam-

-Está bien no dejare ninguna perdón por haberte molestado madre

Sabía que no me dejaría dejar una de las clases es tan perfeccionista si no hago lo que dice dejara de quererme como su hijo aunque a quien le importa eso solo quiero dejar de ser un Cohen, quisiera poder morir y nacer como otra persona. Para poder sacar todo mi enojo siempre voy todas las noches a una biblioteca abandonada que está cerca de mi casa ese es el único lugar donde puedo ser libre o algo así, aunque sea un lugar demasiado terrorífico y me da demasiado miedo es el único lugar donde mi madre no puede verme pero desde hace unos días no dejo de ver esa sombra sospechosa cerca de una de las ventanas del lugar me da demasiado miedo tal vez sea un fantasma y está enfadado porque voy y irrumpo la paz de ese lugar pero me gusta ir porque aparte de que mi madre no puede verme cerca hay demasiadas flores como las de mi jardín y eso hace que el lugar no se vea tan terrorífico y eso me gusta.

POV Spencer

Pffff no pude dormir muy bien anoche todo por ese chico aun no se de quien se trata pero no sé porque aun quiero saberlo no es que me interese pero es algo preocupante.

-Spencer ya es tarde apresúrate y vete a la escuela – mmm parece que si ya es tarde me pregunto si hoy volverá al mismo lugar

- Si ya voy – será mejor que me apresure o llegare tarde.

Salí de mi casa y a mitad del camino me encuentro a ciertos hermanos – buen día Rajeev, Shanila

-Ah hola Spencer ¿dormiste bien? – me pregunto porque siempre Shanila me hace esa pregunta luciré cansado – parece que no hubieras dormid muy bien anoche ¿paso algo?

-Si amigo luces algo cansado

-No no paso nada – no les puedo decir lo que pasa si les digo que quiero resucitar a rea se asustaran y más si les digo lo del chico, tal vez ellos saben quién es el necesito preguntarles – oigan necesito preguntarles algo ¿puedo?

-Eh! Claro que pasa

-Bueno no sé si conozcan a este chico que siempre lo recogen en un auto muy lujoso de color negro el que asiste en el Beverly Beverly el de cabello negro y piel bastante pálida ¿saben cómo se llama?

-Te refrieres a Baruch Cohen es el hijo del director de ese colegio

-Si de hecho el es bastante popular como es que no lo conoces Spencer?

-Bueno perdón por no conocerlo

-¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

-Eh solo era simple curiosidad – no puedo decirles el porqué, así que eres el hijo del director pero porque vas a ese lugar todas la noches es lo que quisiera saber – y ¿porque es tan popular? solo por ser hijo del director

-No no es por eso digamos que su popularidad no es de la buena

-Eh? ¿Porque?

-Bueno el ha estado en muchas escuelas a pesar de que solo va en segundo año por un montón de rumores que se esparcieron sobre el

-¿Qué clase de rumore?

-Pues que su tutor le hace cosas pervertidas, su madre lo obliga a tomar clases de idiomas, música y entre otras que si desobedece lo castigan encerándolo durante todo el día un armario oscuro, y muchos más en realidad muchos no creo que sean verdaderos pero algunos tal vez lo son

-Wow no tenía ni idea – no puedo creerlo enserio una familia puede llegar a ser así es tan horrible se nota que la madre es una verdadera bruja no puedo creer todo esto, pero tal vez si sea verdad no quisiera entrometerme pero esto es demasiado peligroso no debería pero quiero hacer algo me preocupa.

Tengo que hacer algo no importa si me arriesgo demasiado…


	3. No es nada especial

Cap. 3 No es... nada... especial...

Tal vez hoy si le hable pero que le diré no puedo aparecer de la nada y decir "oye te he estado observando durante 4 días seguidos que es lo que pasa con tu vida" sería raro parecería que soy una especie de acosador sin embargo ire después de la hora a la que siempre va, suele ir después de las 11:30 pero porque ira tan tarde es tan misterioso.

-Hey Spencer que te pasa has estado muy distraído

-Eh? No es nada

-Aun no crees lo de la familia Cohen verdad

-No es eso es solo que… - no le puedo contar y menos porque no se trata de mi vida – saben mejor olvídenlo me voy a casa

-Eh? Porque quédate un rato, vamos al Wi-Fri

-No tengo cosas que hacer Rajeev, no vemos

-Está bien, nos vemos

Que le diré esta noche o simplemente llegare como si fuera a dar un paseo nocturno aunque eso es raro bueno llegare unos minutos después de los que el llega y haber que pasa ya se me ocurrirá algo pero por el momento solo tengo que esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Necesito salir ahora ya son las 11 tal vez ya esté ahí pero me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando me vea – falta poco – tal vez se asuste y piense que soy un acosador pero no entiendo este sentimiento de preocupación tal vez es solo mi imaginación pero aun así quiero conocerlo, ah allí está el ahora que gritara

-¡Ya no quiero ser un Cohen! – De verdad es tan mala su familia - ¡Estoy arto de todo!

-Hey sabes que harás enojar a los fantasmas si sigues gritando – creo que lo asuste pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Ehh fa-fanta-tasmas – uy creo que si lo asuste – ¿hay fan-fantasmas en este lugar?

-Si hay demasiados y a que vienen todos esos gritos

-¡ehh?! Me escuchaste?

-S-si – "desde hace días que te estoy escuchando" pero no puedo decir eso – lo siento no fue mi intención escucharte

-….- estará enfadado pero porque de repente deja de hablar

-Bien no quise mole-

-No le digas a nadie de lo que acabas de oír por favor

-Eh bueno no es que sepa muy bien qué es lo que pasa pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

-Gracias –que le pasa por que de repente se pone tan feliz – y tú también…. ¿vienes a gritar aquí?

-Emm no exactamente es que sería algo raro si lo digo y tal vez te asustes

-No no me asustare dime

-Bueno… estoy in-intentando….. Revivir… a mi gato – creo que piensa que soy un raro y loco pero él me pregunto y no podía decir otra cosa

-E-es algo aterrador pero lindo de tu parte - ¡¿ehhhh?! - ¿Por qué intentas revivirlo?

-Bueno hace poco lo atropellaron y pues yo lo quiero mucho y quiero tenerlo de vuelta aunque sea un zombie

-Me dejarías ayudarte como agradecimiento de que no le dirás a nadie de lo que oíste – porque cree que le diré a alguien no soy ese tipo de persona pero me dará algo de culpa si le digo que no

-¿Estás seguro?

-S-si, aunque me dé algo de miedo te ayudare

Al final lo deje ayudarme parece que está feliz pero porque lo estará si me está ayudando con algo que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera pero lo dejare porque…. De hecho no sé porque lo deje.

-O-oye no te da miedo lo que estoy haciendo?

-No me parece que es muy lindo lo que haces y pues en mi casa nunca me han dejado tener mascotas así que si lo revives ¿me dejarías jugar con él?

-C-claro – que es esto tan de repente porque me estoy poniendo tan nervioso de la nada – y…. no es por asustarte pero la noche pasada que también estabas aquí te escuche cantar

-¿M-me escuch-chaste cantar?

-Si lo siento pero en realidad tienes una voz muy linda

-Gr-gracias – porque lo dije que bobo no debí hacerlo ahora todo se está volviendo muy incomodo porque lo dije – en-enserio te gusto mi forma de cantar si quieres…te digo como se llama…. la canción así para que-e la puedas escuchar

-Y-y si mejor tú la podrías cantar?

-N-no no podría me pondré nervioso y… y…y

-Está bien no te alteres no quise decir eso así que no te preocupes está bien

-S-si – porque se puso así parece una chica aunque pues no lo culpo tal vez no ha tenido novia – por cierto… ¿Qué plantas usas para hacer esa poción para revivir a tu gato?

-Pues me estoy quedando sin opciones y ya he probado con todo

-Ah lo tengo espera aquí no tardo – a donde ira tal vez solo le dio miedo lo que voy a hacer y se fue dejándome aquí solo pero no lo culpo de tener miedo si es algo extraño lo que hago a cualquiera le daría, bueno aunque no lo creo tal vez solo fue a buscar algo o tenía que hacer sus "necesidades'' pero que es lo que paso ase un momento porque le dije que cantaba lindo y que lo quería oír cantar y porque reacciono así y se sonrojo por completo le daría vergüenza lo que dije bueno será mejor que olvide esto. Creo que ya se tardo demasiado le habrá pasado algo será mejor si lo voy a buscar.

-¡Volvi! Lo siento si tarde

-Está bien pero…. Porque estas lleno de tierra?

-Hehe pues me tropecé y caí en un montón de tierra

-Pero estás bien no te paso nada no estás herido?

-N-no solo me hice un pequeño rasguño en la rodilla y mi pantalón se rasgo un poco pero estoy bien no te preocupes y toma

-Hortensias? Pero que no son venenosas?

-Sí pero solo si las comes mi madre siempre me tenía alejado de ellas siempre me advertía lo peligrosas que son y también hay muchos mitos acerca de ellas pero no los recuerdo – no estoy seguro si funcionaran pero debería probarlas – por cierto no me has dicho cómo te llamas, yo soy Baruch pero puedes decirme Billy

-Spencer

-ah entonces te diré Spence~- parece que está feliz me alegra haberle hablado ya no tiene la misma expresión triste de antes, me alegra haberlo conocido antes – bien ya puedes hacer la poción

-Ah sí ya voy – bien ya mescle todo y ahora solo hay que dársela a rea ojala funcione, por favor funciona…..

* * *

**_No olviden dejar review~ :)_**


	4. La… bruja… Liessel

POV. Billy

Cuando Spencer me dio un vaso con lo que supuestamente es una pasión para revivir a su gato tome un poco en un pequeño frasco y lo guarde lo hice porque…. Aun no sé el porqué lo hice pero solo quiero tomar un poco

-B-bien ay que dársela con cuidado

-E-eh si toma – ver como alguien se preocupa por lo que de verdad ama es admirable pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre o mi padre pero ya no importa – y bien ¿funciono?

-N-no

Lo mire y solo solté un pequeño suspiro –lo siento… y bien ¿con que planta lo intentaras mañana?

-Ya no lo hare lo enterrare quiero que ya no sea un especie de conejillo de indias mejor lo dejare descansar en paz

-E-entonces eso significa que ya no podre verte

-bueno no te preocupes vendré todos los días a la misma hora lo prometo – me sonría de una forma amable, espero que el no sea como los demás

-E-está bien pero ¿encerio, encerio lo prometes?

-si lo prometo – el es tan amable ya quiero que sea mañana para poder estar con él – bien ay que irnos es demasiado tarde

-A-ah sí está bien – siempre me da miedo volver solo y mas porque tengo que cruzar el enorme camino entre ese montón de arboles siempre se escuchan ruidos extraños –¡AHHHHH!

-E-ehhh qu-que pasa porque gritas?

-N-no me gusta ir…. solo se escuchan… ru-ruidos extraños siempre

-Entonces te acompaño – eh no puede hacer eso si lo ven no se que pasara dile que no, dile que no

-C-claro –porque acepte que me pasa lo acabo de conocer, no entiendo esto que me pasa

-Bien vamos – comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles que acortan el camino a mi casa pero siempre que se acaba el camino siempre es en mi jardín ojala mi madre este dormida ya es tarde aunque no creo que este viendo por la ventana tan tarde tal vez este peleando con mi padre como siempre lo hacen cada noche – oye ¿cuánto falta para llegar? Ya me canse un poco

- Emm pues vamos a la mitad así que desde aquí voy solo no quiero causarte problemas

-No los causas no quiere que te pase algo así que te acompañare hasta que llegues sano y salvo

-…- no quiero que lo vean si no le pasara algo y no quiero que eso pase pero tampoco quiero preocuparlo pero ya dejare de pensar en eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegamos tu ocúltate si alguien te ve sería malo

-Pero y si te pasa algo mejor voy conti-

-No solo hazlo y te vas por favor

-Está bien

POV de Spencer

Tan mala es su familia ni me lo quiero imaginar mejor le hago caso ya me arriesgue demasiado hablándole pero parece que le cuesta tener confianza con alguien pero porque no conmigo al parecer creo que si confía en mí y eso me tranquiliza será mejor que vaya a casa antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy

POV de Liessel

Donde se habrá metido ese muchacho no debe estar lejos - ¡Dominik!

-Si señorita Liessel

-¿Donde está Baruch?

-Hace un momento vi que estaba en el jardín con un joven castaño señorita Liessel

-Como que estaba en el jardín y con un chico el tiene prohibido salir al jardín de noche porque no me dijiste en cuanto los viste

-Lo siento señorita Liessel

-Ve tráelo necesito hablar con el

-Si señorita Liessel – ese mocoso ingrato a donde se habrá ido pero le daré un castigo por desobedecer parece que jamás lo hubiera educado pero lo más importante quien es ese gusano que cree que le puede hablar a mi hijo también tendré un castigo para el pero será peor el que le dare a el que el de mi hijo

-Madre me llamabas

-Sí, ¿que hacías en el jardín a mitad de la noche y porque estas tan sucio?

-….-

-Contéstame

-Estaba jugando

-Por dios Baruch tienes 16 años ya no eres un niño y también lo mas importante ¿quien era el joven con el que jugabas?

-…. No estaba con nadie estaba solo

POV Billy

No puede ser lo descubrió porque ojala no le pase nada a Spencer por favor que no le pase nada

-¡NO MIENTAS! – mi madre solo me dio una bofetada nunca lo hacia pero prefiero esto a que le pase algo a Spencer – sabes que jamás te he puesto un dedo encima pero odio las mentiras, estas castigado ya no iras a ningún lugar te quiero todo el día en casa, tampoco iras a la escuela mas estudiaras aquí le tendré que pagar extra a Bobby para que te de clases durante las mañanas y no en las tardes

-Pero no quiero que el ven-

-Sin pero y retírate – porque pasa esto tengo que hacer algo para que mi madre no haga algo estúpido –Dominik – tendre que espiar para que advertirle a Spencer

-"_Quiero que averigues quien es la persona con la que estaba Baruch"_

_-"¿Quiere que me encargue de el señorita Liessel?"_

_-"No tráelo conmigo yo misma le daré su castigo"_

_-"Como usted ordene señorita Liessel" – _no puede ser tengo que hacer algo antes de que eso pase pero que hare…. Cierto la poción de Spencer tal vez no funcione paro lo que la hizo pero tal vez como veneno funcione si lo bebo mi madre ya no hará nada estúpido como siempre pero no importa si muero no será en vano.

("_y el joven niño rico bebió la pasión intentando salvar a su nuevo amigo pero funcionara tal vez lo haga o no pero el amor hace que cometas locuras. El joven solo callo recostado sobre su cama en un profundo sueño del que nunca quiso despertar pero por la mañana parece que dios le cambiaria sus planes dejándolo vivo")_

Parece que no funciono será mejor que vaya a buscarlo antes de que algo horrible pase.

-Hijo que haces con el uniforme te dije que no irías más al colegio que no te quedo claro – lo había olvidado por completo ahora como saldré de casa

-Lo siento madre lo había olvidado

-No importa mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa en una hora llegara Bobby – odio a ese tipo – Dominik tienes lo que te pedí?

-Si señorita Liessel aquí tiene

-Gracias y ya sabes que hacer solo ve y tráelo – están hablando de el

-Como ordene señorita Liessel

Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que le hagan algo a Spencer, pero tengo que salir ya antes de que llegue Bobby y no pueda ir pero por donde saldré ya se por el jardín tengo que darme prisa o será demasiado tarde para Spencer no lo puedo dejar solo…

_**no olviden dejar Review~ :3**_


	5. Un secuestro y una muerte

Cap. 5 un secuestro y una muerte

POV Spencer

No pude dejar de pensar en Billy me preocupa demasiado ojala no le haya pasado nada, bien creo que la poción no funciono será mejor que entierre a rea no tengo porque seguir asiendo esto dejare descansa en paz a mi gato.

Después de enterrarlo me iré al colegio tal vez lo vea no puedo esperar a que sea de noche para poder ir con él – Spencer se te hace tarde apresúrate – he ya es tarde mejor me voy

Como todas las mañanas me encuentro con esos hermanos – Buen día – ambos chicos voltean y me regalan una sonrisa

-Buen día Spencer –no puedo evitar sentirme feliz ¿porque será? será por el hecho de que veré otra vez a Billy

-Hey amigo ¿porque luces tan alegre? – Eh se me nota tanto que estoy así - tal vez es por una señorita

-E-eh no, claro que no…. Bueno es algo así pero no

-Está bien amigo no te alteres.

Este bobo solo hace que me ponga nervioso pero aun no entiendo él porque estoy así no puede ser amor y menos por un chico es imposible tal vez solo me agrado demasiado pero amor no puede ser eso, no es eso, no es amor...

Veo como siempre ese auto que siempre se estaciona y deja en la puerta a un chico de cabello color azabache, piel blanca y esos ojos de un extraño pero hermosos color negro, pero esta vez ese chico no bajo de ese auto, la persona que salió del auto era un hombre alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño y unos ojos azules muy brillantes traía puesto un trage negro con una corbata color celeste debo admitirlo ese hombre es muy atractivo y… viene asía mi ¿eh porque? Es algo sospechoso y da miedo.

-Buenos días usted es Spencer Wright – eh como sabe mi nombre – Lo siento por no presentarme mi nombre es Dominik Tessier -Ah sí mucho gusto y ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? -Soy muy buen amigo de tu padre y necesito que me acompañes por favor – luce muy sospechoso y no creo que sea un amigo de mi padre pero sí lo es que clase de amigos tiene mi padre – y bien

-Emm pues si es amigo de mi padre no hay problema – solo subí al auto se sentía raro tal vez así se sentía Billy todos los días o tal vez no porque ya estaba acostumbrado.

Durante todo el camino hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que legamos a una gran casa con un jardín lleno de hortensias se ve hermoso, el hombre sospechoso me dijo que lo esperara en el jardín trasero que iría por algo de beber, me quede observando el jardín y se me hacía muy familiar en algún lugar lo había visto antes pero no recuerdo donde

-Lamento la tardanza

-N-no se preocupe y ¿usted vive aquí?

-No yo solo trabajo aquí de hecho solo lo traje aquí porque la dueña de la casa es quien quiere verlo – la dueña de la casa me pregunto de quien habla pero aun suena muy sospechoso todo esto – le parece bien algo de té?

-Si gracias – probé el té tiene un sabor muy extraño -…. – que pasa porque todo se ve borroso

-Se encuentra bien – todo se ve borroso y obscuro eh que me pasa no puedo respirar…. – buenas noches –

-"el chico castaño callo en el suelo desmayado, el hombre sospechoso le puso algo en el té ahora la única esperanza para él es Billy antes de que su madre cometa una locura"-

POV Billy

Salí por el jardín y comencé a caminar por todos esos árboles hasta llegar a una calle cuando veo estacionado el auto de Dominik, solo espero que no me vea porque si lo hace estoy perdido y necesito advertirle a Spencer que tenga cuidado, no quiero que le pase algo…

Llegue al colegio donde estudia Spencer, pero no lo veo a pesar de que ya es hora de que salga tengo que preguntarle a alguien tal vez esa chica que tiene esas gafas de sol lo conozca.- esto…. Disculpa sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Spencer?

-Spencer, Spencer ah hablas de Wright no lo siento no lo he visto pero esos dos chicos de ahí tal vez lo sepan son sus amigos – me señalo a dos chicos, uno de ellos estaba coqueteando con una rubia y la chica de gafas moradas solo lo estaba regañando

-G-gracias – sus amigos ellos saben donde esta menos mal ojala este bien – disculpa sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Spencer? – la chica solo se sorprendió un poco al verme

-No lo siento esta mañana un hombre que decía ser amigo de su padre lo recogió en un auto muy lujoso – ¿auto lujoso?

-¿no sabes cómo lucia el hombre que se lo llevo o no escuchaste si dijo su nombre?

-Mmm pues era un tipo muy alto y demasiado atractivo y creo que dijo que su nombre era Dominik o algo así no lo recuerdo muy bien - ¡Dominik! No puede ser como supo tal vez lo llevo a casa tengo que correr antes de que le hagan algo

POV Spencer

Eh que paso porque no me puedo mover…. porque estoy atado a una silla, de seguro fue ese tipo sospechoso sabía que no debía confiar en él pero soy un idiota por haberle creído lo que dijo pero que es lo que me hará, con que no sea una tortura horrible como en las películas…. ¡Como es que puedo recordar eso en un momento así! Al fin eso es una puerta y viene alguien – por favor me podría desatar

-Lamento las condiciones en las que estas pero este es tu castigo – eh de que habla esa mujer y quien es además

-De que habla?

-pues esto te enseñara a no hablar con mi hijo – y quién demonios es su hijo que le pasa a esta mujer, eh espera su hijo… ya sé de dónde había visto ese jardín eso quiere decir que esta señora es la madre de Billy – bien estarás en este lugar unas cuantas horas después te soltare – esta señora está loca.

Después de un rato de estar encerrado la mujer entro pero no lo hizo solo viene con el tipo que me trajo a este lugar pero que es lo que traen en las manos es…e-es un arma me va a matar

-Estás listo para decir adiós

-¡Que piensa hacer esta loca! Cree que matándome su hijo será feliz solo lo lastimara más de lo que ya lo hace pero si con eso cree que lo será adelante dispare – que estoy haciendo enserio quiero morir pero me acabo de dar cuenta de lago eso que sentía si es amor no lo puedo creer

-¡CALLATE MOCOSO! Tu no entiendes lo que es ser una madre y nunca lo harás – ver como esa mujer ríe como psicópata me da miedo pero no importa todos tenemos que morir en un momento de esta vida – no te preocupes haremos que tu muerte parezca que haya sido un asalto – solo cerré los ojos y me prepare para el impacto solo espero que Billy no haga nada estúpido.

Y así fue solo escuche el sonido de la bala y un llanto ¿estoy muerto? Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con algo horrible el cuerpo de esa persona en un charco de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande con una bala en el corazón - ¡QUE HA HECHO! Desáteme ágalo ahora – el mayordomo de esa casa me desato y solo corrí para abrazar ese cuerpo cubierto de sangre - ¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE!? No porque no debiste morir al fin te conoce y te mueres no lo hagas Billy tienes que vivir – ver a la persona por la que comenzaba a sentir algo, fue horrible – ya se hare la poción y la beberás así podrás vivir

-Que he hecho mi propio hijo solo por celos no, no quiero que muera

-Señorita debemos irnos de este lugar –ver como se iban sin importarles en lo mas mínimo que lo mataron es despreciable no tiene perdón lo que han hecho

-…..S-spencer…. Me…. Ayudarías… – esa voz no puede ser que ha pasado ¡está vivo! Pero le dispararon – Creo….que-e deberíamos… coser la herida…. O perderé más sangre

-Eh-h si levántate vámonos – está vivo pero que paso es un zombie pero como no lo puedo creer pero que ha pasado aunque me alegra que no se halla ido de mi lado…..


	6. Me enamore de un zombie

Cap. 6 Me he enamorado de un zombie

POV Billy

Ver cómo le van a disparar a la persona que te gusta es horrible, pero no sé si lo que siento por él es ese tipo de gustar aun no lo sé pero tengo que hacer algo, me interpuse en el camino de la bala que iba dirigida a él y sentí como atravesaba mi pecho pero después de eso no sentí dolor alguno solo sentía un hueco en ese lugar donde esta mi corazón el que latió con fuerza la primera vez que lo vi, pero ahora ya no lo hace porque estoy muerto.

Ahora estoy en otro lugar, estoy en la habitación de ese chico castaño que me ayudo después de recibir ese disparo. Es raro estar muerto pues ya no sientes ningún tipo de dolor, ahora todo en mi cambio mi piel ahora es mas pálida de lo que ya era y mis ojos negros pasaron a ser de un color rojo carmesí muy brillante.

-B-bueno ¿cómo es que sigues vivo después de recibir una bala en el corazón? – no le puedo mentir – y bien?

-P-pues veras ¿recuerdas el día que te ayude con la poción?

-…si – que no se moleste por favor

-Pues tome un poco y la bebí esperando que pudiera servir para lo contrario que se hizo

-…. – que le pasa se molesto porque no dice nada – ¿cómo es que en ti si funciono y en mi gato no?

-Eh?! No funciono en tu gato ¡¿porque?! Solo conmigo pudo funcionar – como es eso posible también debió funcionar, con el gato no lo hizo tal vez…. – ¿ya revisaste en el libro donde venia todo eso? tal vez explique él porque

-Lo hice pero faltan demasiadas páginas aunque después resolveremos eso lo importante ahora es ¡cómo diablos le digo a mi familia que tengo un zombie en mi habitación! – creo que eso si es lo más importante no me gusta verlo alterado que debería hacer no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí además la escuela y ¿tendré que comer carne humana ahora?

-Spencer una pregunta…. ¿Qué es lo que comeré de ahora en adelante?

-…. Pues los zombies comen carne humana y ahora tu eres uno así que lo más seguro es que… ¡TENDRAS QUE COMER GENTE! – no debí preguntar eso hora esta mas alterado que antes – tal vez en el libro diga algo revisare aun me falto una parte de leer – que bien tal vez en esa cosa diga algo ojala no sea una de las páginas de las que faltan - ….veamos... por aquí debe haber algo… Aquí esta solo dice que tienes que… no dice nada más

- No dice nada entonces que pasara si te cómo o me como a tu familia y comienzo a esparcir el vir-

-Eso no pasara buscare en otro libro de la biblioteca por el momento te quedaras en mi habitación y no saldrás ¿está bien?

-S-si – no saldré de aquí esto comienza a parecerse un poco a mi casa pero al menos no volveré a ver otra vez a Bobby lo que me hace feliz, no tener que hacer todo lo que diga mi madre es relajante y… - Delicioso…

POV Spencer

-¿delicioso? De que hablas – que le pasa ahora y ¡¿Por qué esta tan cerca de mi?! – O-oye no crees que estas demasiado cerca?

-Vamos Spence~ me dejarías probar un poco de ti~

-¡¿D-de que estás hablando?! Aléjate un poco me estas lastimando – que le pasa porque esta así sus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo de siempre y porque me está lamiendo - ¡¿Q-que haces?! ¡p-para!

-No lo haré, tienes un sabor muy dulce~– ¿porque lo dejo hacer esto? Esto no está bien pero de alguna manera me está gustando –quiero más~

-¡DETENTE! ¡Qué te pasa claro que no me dejare morder! – esto está mal, no solo porque me sienta de esta manera dejare que me haga esto.

-Solo déjame darte un solo bocado tengo hambre Spence~

-¡N-no! Y compórtate

XXXXXX

No me gusta para nada tener que hacer esto pero no tenia de otra si no quería acabar en el estomago de un zombie, que bueno que lo ate a tiempo

-Sabes no quería hacer esto pero no me dejaste ninguna otra opción

-Lo siento~ pero en verdad que solo quiero probar un poco ¿me dejarías? - porque de repente pone ojos de cachorro no lo dejare que me muerda – Spence~

-Eh! No, no te dejare y si no te comportas te quedaras atado el resto del día

-Solo un poco por favor~ ¿puedo? – tal vez si solo dejo pruebe un poco ¡no,no! Moriría pero tal vez…..

-…esta bien, pero con una condición

-Claro y ¿cuál es?

-S-solo puedes lamer sin mordidas ni nada por el estilo lo prometes

-Lo prometo~

-Pero si intentas arrancarme un trozo de carne te volveré atar y te encerrare en el armario.

POV Billy

Que sabor más dulce me gustaría poder darle solo un pequeño bocado, me gusta la expresión de su cara se ve tan deliciosa toda sonrojada - …. Mmm haaa… tienes un sabor muy dulce Spencer… no se compara con nada… ni con el mas delicioso postre

-..aah mmm no te hagas ilusiones – esos gemidos son tan hermosos quiero más, una pequeña mordidita no le hará daño – aahh… prometiste q-que… ahh… sin mordidas… ahh

-Solo un pequeño bocado~ ¿por favor?

-¡N-no!... ahh te dije que sin mordidas d-detente ya

-Sera imposible tienes un sabor exquisito~ - tengo que darle un bocado a este hermoso cuerpo tan delicioso.

Pero parece que será imposible me ha dado un golpe cuando vio que estaba a punto de morderlo nuevamente pero quisiera poder probar más de él, aun no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, ni él porque me siento así pero sé que es algo bueno.

-T-te dije que si mordías te volvería a atar

-¿Me encerraras también en tu armario?

-N-no… no soy tan mala persona – me gusta cuando se sonroja es tan lindo y se ve tan comestible solo imaginarme probar toda esa piel me da mas hambre – buscare una m-manera de poder alimentarte sin que tengas que comerte a alguien, ¿está bien?

-Si~ pero que sea rápido si no quieres que te coma~…..


	7. Un dulce sabor a

Cap. 7 Un dulce sabor a…

POV Spencer

-A-ahh~… Billy hmmm… p-para…

-Solo un poco mas~ hmm

-N-no... hmm… ahh pa-para si no… v-voy ahhh

-Si no que?~ solo un poco mas… hmmm ya casi termino~

-¡SI NO VOY A MORIR! – He empujado a Billy lejos de mi antes de que terminara matándome - ¡Dios! Eres tan insaciable ¿quieres que me desangre y muera?

-No, y lo siento no lo volveré hacer

-….- desde ya casi una semana Billy ha estado viviendo en mi habitación aun no le he dicho nada a mis padre y lo más aun importante no encuentro una forma de alimentarlo.

Le he estado dejando que me "pruebe" según él, pero no queda lleno no lo suficiente, encontramos una manera de que quede menos hambriento; mientras me lamia me mordió el brazo esto hizo que sangrara un poco y derramando, un poco el la lamio toda pero no dejo que tome demasiada no es como si fuera una especie de vampiro pero dice que así le da menos hambre. También tuve que mantener la calefacción de mi habitación a casi 20° grados para evitar que entre en un estado de putrefacción hace frio.

Desde que está aquí lo conozco mejor me ha dicho cosas sobre él, cosas como que le encanta la mantequilla de maní, que le fascina cantar, tocar la guitarra y muchas otras cosas. También me había dicho que su madre nunca lo dejo escuchar "música de estos tiempos" que le arruinarían la mente según ella, recuero que le preste mi iPod para que escuchara otra cosa que no fuera Beethoven o Mozart, cuando se coloco los auriculares se puso alegre le había gustado, aunque no es que tuviera los mejores gustos musicales le mostré mis bandas favoritas; Coldplay, Linkin Park, FUN, Paramore y otras más que me gustan, pero con esas no le basto y busco mas se veía tan feliz frente a mi ordenador.

También en estos 5 días que han pasado me he dado cuenta de algo y pues es que me enamore de Billy, no le he dicho nada aun sería muy repentino además de que no quiero que me rechacé y que el gran avance que llevamos se eche a perder.

-Spencer estas bien

-E-eh?! P-porque lo dices?!

-Es que tienes la cara demasiado roja, ¿estás enfermo o algo?

-N-no es eso, estoy bien no te preocupes. – que me pasa necesito calmarme no quiero que se preocupe ya tiene suficiente con ser un zombie. – sabes es tarde deberíamos dormir, mañana tengo clase y tengo que despertar temprano

-Está bien.

POV. Billy

Desde que me quedo con Spencer no puedo dormir, la primera noche tuvimos una discusión sobre donde dormiría pero al final decidimos compartir su cama, me es demasiado incomodo dormir con el ya que se ve demasiado tierno y tengo miedo de que pueda matarlo mientras duerme, si logro quedarme dormido tengo sueños extraños, siempre es el mismo sueño donde me estoy comiendo a Spencer, me da miedo que de verdad lo haga.

Decidí quedarme despierto durante toda la noche, la ventaja de estar muerta es que no se me hacen ojeras así si no dormí nada en toda la noche no se me notara. Spencer se ve tan lindo mientras duerme, siempre se aferra a mí de una manera tan linda aprovecho que tiene el sueño muy pesado y lo abrazo sentir su calor en mi frio cuerpo es reconfortante y su piel están dulce me encanta su sabor, tiene ese sabor dulce como el de una paleta de caramelo o si no más dulce, me encanta.

Aun no entiendo que es lo que siento por él, siempre que estoy con él me siento de un manera que jamás había sentido si estoy a su lado me siento nervioso, emocionado y feliz también siento como mi cara se pone caliente a pesar de que estoy muerto, también cuando se va al colegio me siento triste y solo como si algo me hiciera falta, pero en todo ese tiempo en el que estoy solo cuando se va me pongo a escribir cosas sin sentido que no entiendo solo se me vienen a la mente y las escribo para que no se me olviden. Odio las noches porque Spencer tiene que dormir me gustaría que se quedara despierto para poder hablar con él.

La noche es muy aburrida…

XXXXXX

Tan rápido amaneció, parece que me quede dormido qué bueno que no tuve ese sueño extraño, pero parece que Spencer se despertó primero bueno no lo esperaba tiene que asistir a la escuela no puede dejarla, a veces quisiera poder ir con el no me gusta tener que quedarme solo por más de 6 horas.

-Buenos días Billy al fin despiertas.

-Buen día, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Se veía que tenias un buen sueño por eso no lo hice – pues no fue así, pero contrólate Baruch no le puedes decir eso – y dime ¿que estabas soñando? te veías muy feliz mientras dormías

-Con nada en especial – le he dado mi mejor sonrisa lo que causo que se sonrojara un poco

-Está bien – aun no entiendo el porqué se sonroja cada vez que le hablo, le sonrió o estoy demasiado cerca, tengo que preguntarle la razón o tal vez sean las hormonas bueno es lo que decía mi nana pero siempre utilizaba eso para el comportamiento de los adolecentes de la actualidad que en sus tiempos nunca se comportaban de esa manera era una señora algo disparatada, pero la extraño.

POV. Spencer

Que es lo que me pasa cada vez me pongo peor tengo que decírselo a alguien, si no me controlo explotare y terminare diciéndole que me gusta tal vez si le digo a Shanila me ayude pero tendré que decirle todo este asunto que hice una poción y que ahora tengo un muerto viviente en mi habitación, dios ¿qué hare? Y ¿en qué lio me he metido? Necesito arreglar todo esto pronto pero por el momento ocultare todo esto de mi familia y amigos.

-Bien Billy me voy o se me hará tarde

-Sí, que tengas un buen día

-Recuerda no salgas de la habitación por nada ¿si?

-Sí, nos vemos

-Nos vemos…


End file.
